


The Field

by SkaiasForce



Series: Give and Take (Shuakeshu Drabbles) [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Choking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Language of Flowers, M/M, Nightmares, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkaiasForce/pseuds/SkaiasForce
Summary: Akechi wakes up to find himself in a mysterious golden field. He has no idea where he is, or how he got there, but the more time he spends there, the more he hurts.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Give and Take (Shuakeshu Drabbles) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926805
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	The Field

The first thing he hears are the birds...their song overbearing and yet relaxing all at once. Akechi doesn't know what the call is. He wasn't an expert on bird calls but they sounded awfully like the kind he hears whenever he's in the park.

Next is the soft winds. Barely making any noise above a whisper, but Akechi shivers as it brushes along his face, before he hesitantly squints his eyes open.

_ Birds don't sing and dance around the apartment...not as loud as this. _

He's terribly confused about where he is. There's an unbearably bright light but it doesn't seem to bother him in the slightest. It only yearns his eyes to open even more.

He's slow with it, but he rotates his head around to calmly realize he's laying in the grass. He doesn't know _ what _ grass, considering it's almost a golden color, but it definitely has the texture and shape of grass. It's then that his eyes narrow in on his own hands, casted far to his sides as he laid back. He was wearing his black, latex gloves. Notably  _ not _ what he went to bed in.

He grumbles to himself and takes the opportunity to sit up with the help of his hands pushed back behind him. His head feels like it weighs twice as it should, and he feels forced to keep it down, eyes only able to see his tired body in the golden patch of nature.

It's...concerning, though. He's wearing his old high school academy uniform. 

_ I haven't seen this thing in years, aside from pictures...when did I- _

Akechi's thoughts are caught off as the wind picks up and blows practically all of his hair into his face, causing his hands to rush up and swipe it all back into place before looking around. He's utterly confused as the winds seem to vanish as quickly as they had arrived. He's even more confused at the fact that his head doesn't feel heavy in the slightest, anymore.

"The hell is going on…" he mutters under his breath, before tiredly getting to his feet and rubbing his neck and wrists a bit. He looks up to see that the crisp golden grass isn't the only flora present in the area. There's light accents of vibrant purple and soft pinks.

_...lavender? No, that's too light... hyacinths? They're purple...what did Akira say those meant? _

He had no idea what the pink flowers were, but they reminded Akechi of roses, if the petals swirled more outwards instead of inwards. Begonias.

He never really liked flowers enough to learn all their meanings, nor specifics. So he simply assumed they were in the field to look pretty. Chosen by the person who looked over...whatever this place was.

He still needed to figure that out.

Finished with brushing himself off and taking account of his immediate vicinity, Akechi raised a hand to block out the sun and gaze around at the horizon. There were no buildings, or fences, or even trees, in sight. No branches for the birds to perch in. And once Akechi noted that, he noted that there were no birds to begin with. Only their ominous sounds were filling the void. The field seemed to stretch forever, no end in sight. Nothing around for miles.

And then he spotted them. A figure in the far distance, just below the horizon line. He examined the body the best he could, only being able to see the long, flowing, white dress and soft chestnut hair that fell past their shoulders. A woman...but painfully familiar. He begins to walk, slowly approaching the woman as she faces away from him. Akechi has a sharp feeling in his gut that tells him it's a bad idea; but he presses on, anyway.

_ I need to see her face. _

Otherwise he wouldn't be convinced.

It takes a minute or so of walking, but he comes to realize that he isn't making any progress. The woman isn't walking away or anything, but he feels like he hasn't moved from where he started. There's no way to check, though; there wasn't a landmark to show him how far he had gone… 

He picks up the pace; arms swaying at his side as he keeps his eyes on the woman at all times. The heat of the sun seems to intensify once he starts trying harder, though. His head is spinning and he quickly begins to yank his academy jacket off to try and see if he can go faster without the extra weight and insulation. He tossed it behind him, and on it, his badge is left behind.

Nothing remains over Akechi's heart.

He had looked down for only a second to help undo the buttons, but as soon as he looked back up, he sees her fading.

Akechi's mind goes blank and it takes him barely any time to start running for her, full sprint. His eyes grow bloodshot and his arms help him keep balanced and straight as they swing by each other in an uneven unison. As his feet hit the field, he completely disregards all the flowers he's trampling. Massacring. It doesn't seem to matter, though. Each little bud springs back up like nothing had ever crushed them in their bleak little existence…

The woman turns her head and Akechi can see just the tip of her nose before he starts calling out in desperation.

"Mom!?" He huffs, his chest heaving as his legs start to pick up a brutal pace. "Mom!" He's screaming, but she stays still, and yet nowhere closer to him, frozen as she barely glances back to acknowledge the boy.

He's trying so hard, he feels so numb, and empty, but he wants answers. He wants to ask her why. 

_ Why was I carried through, to the end...if I was already such a burden before I was born, why wasn't I taken care of before it was too late? Why did she let me... _

He hated her for cursing him.

He loved her because he knew it wasn't her fault.

He's on the verge of tears as he tries again.

"Mo-GHK!" He is cut off as severe pressure is put on his throat, from his tie being snatched and tugged behind him.

Goro is stopped in his tracks and experiences a light whiplash as he's choked brutally from behind. His sore legs go limp and practically fall out from under him, as his body quickly hits the floor. He fumbles his hands up to try undoing the striped black and white tie that feels so begrudgingly tight. Lethal and suffocating him. Taking one breath after another from his weakening little body...

It won't come off, though. It's a part of him.

Goro is heaving and choking on his own spit and he tries his best to reach back and push whoever it is off of him. All he hits is the air, though. No one is choking him except his own perception... He's trying to kick around so he can turn his body in a more favorable position, but his legs are so sore… On top of that, his muscles were going against him as the oxygen was cut off from his brain. It hurts-- his head, his neck, his throat...his legs. His heart. His arms are even struggling to reach around and help himself as they lose all feeling.

His gasps grow quieter and quieter...his vision is fading and the last thing he sees is…

He doesn't know. Goro can't tell what anything is, not even himself. He can't  _ feel _ anything or  _ see _ anything and he's getting more and more scared until he hears it.

In the void somewhere, there's a voice. It's faint and mostly an echo, but Goro can make out his name being repeated back to him. Over and over and over again…

He can tell it's a man. On the younger side...his voice is deep and reminds Akechi of the sweetest honey. It's...relaxing. it makes him feel significantly less afraid.

He's content for a while...up until that sweet voice becomes panicked, and though he couldn't feel it, Goro sensed the world shaking. Louder, and louder…

_ "...Gor-..." _

_ Who's there? _

_ "...-o...Goro?" _

_ I'm here. _

_ "Goro, please…" _

_ I'm here, what's wrong with you? _

_ "Goro, wake the hell up, please, god, p-please--" _ the honeyed voice whined. And that's when Goro began to feel again.

First, the grip on each of his shoulders as he was gently shaken. Second, the drops of moisture that fell onto his cheeks.

Lastly, his eyes. They were heavy and he resented prying them open, but once he did, he examined the form of his boyfriend on top of him.

His face was red...eyes watery until he saw Goro's open.

"G-Goro!" He sniffled, quickly wiping his own face off and forcing a smile.

Akechi felt insanely out of it.

"I...Akira, what happened?" He asked groggily, shutting his eyes once more. He was too tired for this. Limbs were surprisingly heavy.

Akira straightened up, calmly slipping off Akechi's lap and curling back up beside his boyfriend just as he had been through most of the night. "It's...strange."

"Try me." Goro scoffed. His head was throbbing but the least he could do was get Akira's point of view.

Akira performed a soft, dry swallow. "Well, you woke me up by kicking at my shin...which I mostly ignored. But then you were breathing so damn heavy; like you were hyperventilating." He explained, obviously sad to recite the incident as he smoothed a hand over Goro's chest, making a few light shapes in the wrinkles of his light gray shirt. "...and then you sort of... spasmed. A bunch of convulsions-- a-and I thought you were having a heart attack!" Akira sobbed, tears pricking back at his eyes as he fisted up the fabric, instead. "I-I panicked--I got on top of you, tried shaking you up…pressed your chest a couple times before I realized that you hadn't…'stopped'..." he trailed off in a whisper. 

Goro had calmly turned his head, and worry littered his features as he tiredly reached over and brushed a thumb across Akira's chin. A hiccup erupted from the former leader, and Goro couldn't feel any worse. "Hey... I'm sorry I worried you…" he apologized with a sore throat, watching Akira's eyes flicker up to meet his own.

"What did you dream about?" He asked, already content with the other's apology.

"...running." Goro sighed, letting his hand fall away from his lover's face before setting it down to fidget with his other hand, atop his stomach. His eyes shifted elsewhere, away from his partner.

"...oh, I...take it you don't wanna talk about it?" Akira murmured, watching Akechi wring his fingers.

"Not right now." Goro whispered, shuffling around on his back, and turning his gaze back up at the ceiling. The nervous sweat he had built up was making his hair stick to his neck, now. He sluggishly reached up to brush it around, only to stop and grip one tuft as he noted it had gotten quite long.

_ Way _ past his shoulders.

"...Akira?" He muttered.

His boyfriend jumped a bit and shuffled around as he listened. "Ah, yeah, Goro?"

"I'm gonna get a haircut tomorrow. You'll drive me, right? I don't wanna wait for trains, all by myself. It's...a frustratingly long inconvenience." He explained, eyes kept drawn to the static-like blankness of the ceiling.

Akira furrowed his brows, nestling up to Goro; a hand cast all the way over his torso and gripping the other side. "Yeah...just another trim?"

"No...a lot shorter. Maybe to just below my ears. It's just...a little hassle, right now." He grumbled, letting go of his hair and allowing his hand to drop down to his lap.

Goro took a deep breath.

"I need to change some things up, for a while…"

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I hoped you enjoyed my angsty Goro snippet.
> 
> Getting back into writing after a bit, and any advice would be very much appreciated.
> 
> Have a lovely day!


End file.
